csifandomcom-20200225-history
Special Delivery
Special Delivery is the seventeenth episode in season nine of . Synopsis Doug, delivery guy for World Send, is found murdered in the back of his truck during his regular route and it leads to the discovery of a drug operation using children's dolls. Plot Doug Gavoli delivers packages for World Send. He rebuffs a young man named Travis who is waiting for a package, but he has plenty of time for the attractive women on his route. He leaves one last satisfied customer before getting back into his truck. Someone attacks him from behind, wrapping a wire around his neck and choking him. A terrified call to 911 alerts the police that Doug is dead. Doug put up a fight, and the team finds his box cutter with blood all over it. Ryan and Eric talk to Marcos Trejo, who claims Doug was harassing his girlfriend. Marcos says he put a stop to it by confronting Doug, but he didn’t kill him. Eric brings up his past assault record, but Marcos says his life has been turned around, and he isn’t going to risk it by killing someone. Walter goes to the morgue and picks up the victim’s clothes. He sees some mucus on the shirt, which proves that 16-year-old Travis spit on him. Ryan and Natalia chase Travis, and he swallows a bag of drugs when they catch him. Travis says he didn’t kill Doug, but he collapses from a heroin overdose before he can answer any more questions. Natalia tells Ryan they have another victim, and she may be connected to their case. Sheila Holland was on Doug’s delivery list, and she was crushed under the bleachers at her stepson’s high school. Natalia speaks to Sheila’s stepson, who says she was in the toy business and barely did well enough to stay afloat. Horatio takes Natalia to the warehouse where she worked, and a young man named Sean says she handled the World Send shipments herself. She would take some of the dolls out of the shipment from Mexico and repackage them, and Horatio notices that those dolls have a lighter complexion. Heroin was mixed with resin and disguised as doll parts to smuggle them into the country. Horatio speaks to Sheila’s husband Nick, but he had no idea that she was involved with drug smuggling. Removing the heroin from the doll parts isn’t easy, and it’s dangerous. Sheila must have shipped the dolls to a remote location. The next stop on Doug’s delivery list was an abandoned naval shipyard. Tripp is on his way there, and Horatio can’t get a signal on his cellphone to warn him that he’s walking into danger. Horatio rushes to help Frank, and he arrives in the middle of a gun fight. Together they take out the two men shooting at them, and they find the lab where the dolls were processed. The DEA shows up and tells the MDPD that they are being removed from this federal investigation. Eric locates a laptop that was used by the drug cooks, and he has just enough time to clone the harddrive before the DEA claims the evidence. Horatio realizes that Nick Holland was giving the DEA information about his wife, so they bring him back in for questioning. Whoever Sheila was working for knew her business was struggling because Nick saw an email printout indicating that she received $50,000 each month to ship the drugs into the country. He can’t give them an e-mail address, but he offers to give them the keylogger the DEA put on his wife’s computer. Travis is still in a coma, and Natalia speaks to Sean from the warehouse. He blames himself for not realizing that Sheila was up to something. Meanwhile, Eric and Walter use the keylogger to figure out the password for the cloned harddrive. The emails came from the construction company where Marcos Trejo works. He fought with Doug, but not over his girlfriend. They arrest Marcos, who says he wanted drug dealing to go wireless. Customers could order online, and they paid in cash. Marcos figured out that Doug was stealing drug money from his shipments, so he attacked the driver. He admits to the drug dealing, but he didn’t kill Doug or Sheila. Ryan, Walter and Natalia look through Doug’s delivery truck for evidence, and Ryan finds a bloody earprint. They figure out the placement of the boxes using the blood castoff, and they realize that their killer has to be at least six feet tall. That eliminates Marcos, but if Travis did it, there may still be blood in his ear. Calleigh tests for blood but doesn’t find any. She does, however, find a picture that someone slipped into his hand. The picture has a very young Travis alongside another boy. They test Sean from the warehouse and find blood in his ear. Sean planned this when he realized Travis was turning into a different person because of what he was doing to himself. He was the only one who cared about Travis, but he couldn’t help him because the drugs were always there. He went to the source, killing Doug and Sheila. Horatio tells Sean that he didn’t stop it. Marcos was the source, and it was the MDPD that put a stop to it by arresting him. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Christopher Redman as Michael Travers * Alexandra Adi as Nikki Vega * Josh Casaubon as Doug Govoli * Zac Badasci as Travis Welks * Anne Leighton as Sheila Holland * Kevin Bigley as Nick Holland * Anthony Starke as Peter Holland * Raymond Cruz as Marcos Trejo * Matthew Jones as DEA Agent Connolly * Rafi Gavron as Sean Moran * Amy Motta as Mrs. Cullivan * Trisha Beharie as Mrs. Barton See Also